Love In Progress
by Scars for Blood
Summary: Alice's mom walked away from her when she was little, Jasper is the stuck up popular boy in a band. What will happen when he invites her to the parade? BAd summary, prettty good story.
1. Preface

Omg a new story! I'm uploading this at school (I know. I'm a daredevil) and I hope you all like it! Review or I'll bit your head off.

**Preface**

I remember when I was little, and the only stories I ever heard about were the fairytales. You know. the ones with the evil villain who always tried to stop the Prince of Whatever from getting to A Land Unknown to All of Mankind who tried to save the princess who always seemed to be a damsel in distress.

Well, looking at those stories now, when I'm 16 years old. I know those stories don't happen. Not to me anyway. It might happen to the blonde cheerleader, Rosalie who all the boys seem to be drooling over. Not that I care.

Okay, maybe I do.

But that isn't the point.

The point is that everyone, or at least the girls, all think life is a stupid fairytale. The thing they don't get is the fact that those were stupid stories our parents told us so we would dream happy dreams and not nightmares, leaving them more time to sleep. I'd like to say, "Wow, they are so selfish," in a preppy little cheerleader voice and point them out to all the jocks surrounding me, but I won't. And there are four reasons.

One, I'm not a cheerleader.

Two, I'm fairly certain the only guy who likes to hang out with me is my best friend, Edward.

I'm not even sure Edward likes me. I bet it's like a pity party… but with only two people.

Three, the only jock I know is Emmett, the football player (currently dating Rosalie) at my school; and I only know him because we're science partners.

And four, they took care of me when I was a baby. So I think I owed my dad some peace and quiet.

Anyway, I just don't believe everything is a fairytale. It just doesn't make sense. How could anyone think there is such a thing? Was there some camp my parents didn't send me to when I was nine? Is it some thing everyone was born with and this is just more of a sign I'm a total, complete, and utter loser?

And the answer to that would be a big fat YES.

So stick that "Hello I'm A Loser" sticker on my forehead and send me to a farm in the middle of no where and you go live your happy little life with a husband, three children, and dog with a cute little house in the suburbs where no problems ever seem to come near, all because you believe in a stupid thing, your parents called fairy tales.

Who could've thought of the harm?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Dear Diary,

Yea, sorry about the stereotypical beginning. Couldn't think of anything else.

Anyway, I just got a new journal. My mom told me writing my problems down will help me solve them.

Somehow I just don't believe her.

This is the first time she made contact with me in eleven years, six days, 17 hours, and 4 minutes. But who's counting right?

Anyway, she called me yesterday, telling me she got a phone call from the school. I don't know how the school got her number, but she told me to go get, and I quote, "A nice journal for you to write your emotional problems in." Almost as if telling me, I'm some kind of crazy psychopath who stabs people in her sleep.

Keep holding the faith, mom.

I told her I had no emotional problems and so she goes into a big lecture about "how we all have problems with our heads, and our heart needs love to grow" and all that crap. Well if she ever reads this she will know:

First off, you left when I was five. So if I hear you telling me my heart needs love to grow then I can, and will, slap you. And it will hurt. A lot.

Secondly, why do you care about me? Why did you leave? Was it really all that hard to stay with me until I was old enough to drive? Then move farther away and I could drive myself to see you. But no. You ran away from your problems. You didn't get your perfect rich doctor husband, three perfect angel kids, and a Labrador retriever that always kept quiet when you said to.

I bet you don't even have a journal.

And I bet your wondering why she called about my so-called "emotional problems". Well it's about how I punched a kid in the face. In my defense he was asking a bunch of questions about if I finished my algebra homework, (yes), if I thought it was hard (no way), and thinking we could be the greatest of friends. So I punched him in the face. That certainly shut him up.

I've punched plenty of kids before; I don't see why now it's a problem. She never bothered calling on my birthday, or when I e-mailed her to tell her about my new fashion drawings.

Well, I guess this was a pretty good entry.

But don't expect me to come back soon.

Alice

I closed my journal and traced the black skulls on the front cover.

"That helped absolutely nothing." I muttered to it.

A knock sounded at my door. I shoved the journal under my pillow and started listening to Ignorance (Paramore 2009).

The knock was louder this time.

"Alice, may I come in?" I heard my father's voice on the other side of the door.

"If you must," I said, grabbing my beat up copy of _Wuthering Heights. _

He opened my door and smiled at me. I nodded my head at him.

"_Wuthering Heights_ again?" He asked me, coming over to sit on my bed.

"It's a classic." I defended myself.

He laughed. "Remind me again why you like it?"

"Heathcliff and Catherine die."

"For love." He added.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, because that is _so_ realistic." I looked at him. "Why does that happen? Romeo and Juliet, Heathcliff and Catherine…."

He shrugged and ruffled my hair.

"Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes." He told me, getting up and yawning.

"Dad if you're tired I could—"

"No, no. I'll make dinner."

"Dad we could order in." I reasoned. "I'll wake you up when it's here."

He sighed. Clearly he was leaning towards my side, but there was something else that would make him agree to my idea.

"My treat?" I whispered, looking at the floor.

"Okay, but I'm paying you back. So how will that be?"

The relationship between my dad and me was simple. You did something that cost money that both of you or you asked the other person for money you would pay them back somehow.

Most of the time he just paid for the CD I wanted and I bought dinner. Of course this "rule" wasn't a spoken rule. We just kind of fell into that routine after my mom left. I guess it made us feel normal.

Not that we were normal. Oh, no. We were _far_ from normal. It's not that I'm an immortal vampire (I find these hugely cliché, by the way.) A girl who's mom left when she was five, all angsty (I make up words, deal with it) with nothing to comfort her but the color black. And my dad who happened to be about as normal as one person can take. Except for the few parts about how he has a disappearing wife, depressed daughter, and no family relatives.

See? We're _completely_ normal. Note the sarcasm.

Anyway, after my dad left to sleep I went downstairs and starting going through food menus.

_Chinese, Japanese, Mexican, cheap Italian, very expensive Italian…_I went through the orders twice before finally deciding on pizza.

After 15 minutes the doorbell rang.

I opened the door and stopped. It was Jasper Hale, the most popular guy at our school. He had a band with a few of his friends, and at our school that was a _huge_ deal.

"Hi, I have your Quick Pick Pizza with wings and coleslaw. That'll be $20.00." He said in a bored tone and handed me my order.

I held back my laughter, remembering it was him who had told me, just yesterday about how he would never have to work. _Ever_.

"So… how's the uh—'not ever gonna have to work', working for you?" I asked, smiling as I looked through my wallet.

He glared at me. "Shut up."

"Now, now, no need to be rude to customers." I told him. "Oh and just for that, tips won't be greatly given." I handed him a twenty and a few singles.

"So, you live here?" He asked me, leaning into my house.

"No, my dinosaur lives here. I just decided to come feed it and order pizza."

"Aren't dinosaurs extinct?" He said, confused.

I looked at him. Is he really that stupid?

It finally clicked with him. "Oh, you were being sarcastic."

"I would call you bird-brain, but all the birds in this world would be insulted." I said.

"Ouch."

"Yeah." I told him. "So if you still have work you should um… oh, I don't know, leave."

"Again I say, ouch." He held his chest like he was wounded.

"Just remember pizza boy, you're on my property and you've already delivered the pizza. I could shoot you if I wanted." I closed the door and started walking to the kitchen to set the table, only to be interrupted by the doorbell.

I set the pizza down and walked backed to the door.

When I opened the door Jasper still stood there, only this time he had a piece of paper on a little notepad.

"I don't know how things work in Texas, but here, when someone slams a door in your face, you leave."

He rolled his eyes. "Chill Alice, I just need you to answer a customer satisfaction survey."

"If I say I liked the service will you leave?"

"You can't lie. It makes the service weak."

"That makes no sense."

"Are you sure you just aren't getting my smartness? I mean, I am in gifted algebra."

I rolled my eyes. "And by gifted you mean mentally retarded?"

"Just answer the gosh darn questions, Alice!" He threw his arms to the side, clearly exasperated by my behavior. I mentally giggled. Jasper was too much of a good boy to swear. At all, like, ever.

I sighed and made a mental note to order from a different pizza service next time. I made a motion with my hands telling him to continue.

"Okay. Was the service you got today bad, good, very good, or exceptionally good?"

"Bad."

"Would the chances you would order from us be bad, good, very good, or exceptionally good?"

"Bad."

He scribbled more on his little notepad. "Okay, be prepared. This is the last question."

"Get on with it Jasper. I have a pizza with my name on it."

"If the pizza boy named Jasper Hale asked a pretty girl named Alice to the homecoming parade next Wednesday would his chances be bad, good, very good, or exceptionally good?"

I stopped breathing. Jasper Hale, the boy all the girls want to go out with. And he asked me, the weirdest girl in our school.

I honestly don't like Jasper. Well, mostly I don't have a problem with him in general; I just don't like his personality. He's a cocky, arrogant jerk who thought he could get any girl to fall for him. That was pretty much the only thing I despised. He was cute, had amazing hair that any girl would beg to run her fingers through, he could make me laugh (even he didn't mean to), and his smile made me smile. If he just got rid of the attitude… things might be different.

"Alice? The question?"

I took his notepad from him and wrote my answer.

"Okay, I'm gonna go. And after I close the door you'll walk away. Right?"

He nodded. "Yes, ma'am." He saluted me.

Jasper POV

She closed the door trying to push back her smile. I started to walk to the car and after I got in I looked at the notepad. In Alice's neat little letters she had written.

_Exceptionally Good_


	3. Chapter 2

Alice POV

_ I was lying down on a huge bed in my pajamas, (my short shorts that were fuzzy and a tank top.) The bed had a blue comforter that had feathers in it and therefore was super soft. I wasn't lying on a pillow though… I was lying against someone. Well, I was actually _curledup_ against someone. I felt the persons arm snake around my waist and just rest there. The person's arms were firm, strong, and very muscular. I didn't mind having their arms around me. It was also cold in the room, so having someone next to me—helping keep me warm – was nice. _

_ The person lying next to me pulled me tighter. Let's just assume the muscular arms are from a guy—and he kissed my neck. I shuddered at his cold breath. He kissed up and down my collarbone and nibbled my ear. I heard a soft moan come from my throat. _

_ "Alice…" I heard a deep voice mumble against my throat. _

_ "Jasper…" I mumbled back._

_ Wait Jasper? Jasper? Jasper! JASPER?_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I sat up and screamed. My dad came running into my room only half dressed in his work clothes: black pants and a unbuttoned white shirt.

"What? Is everything okay? What happened?" He asked me. He was looking around me wildly trying to find out what was wrong.

I shook my head. "Nothing. I just had a bad dream." I mumbled. I threw back the covers on my bed and half walked half stumbled to my bathroom.

I closed the door to my bathroom and sank down to the floor. _How did I dream of Jasper? I mean, he asked me out, but still…. Maybe my dad could help—wait, no. Just because he's a therapist doesn't mean I should tell him about this. What am I saying? I need to tell him! But on the other hand… he might just never let me out of the house. Ugh, this is so confusing!_

I got up from the floor and looked at my reflection. My eyeliner was smeared from the night before—I had forgotten to take it off—and my hair was matted in knots. _Fan-freaking-tabulous. _

"Thirty minutes, Alice!" My father yelled.

I turned the water on and waited for it to get warm. After I finished my shower I blow-dried my hair and brushed it. Then I rummaged through my closet for something to wear. I finally decided on a dark purple V-neck long sleeve shirt, my dark blue skinny jeans, my high heeled ankle boots that zipped up, and my leather jacket.

I took the stairs two at a time, and grabbed my black messenger bag. My dad threw me and plain bagel and I caught it in my mouth. He threw his arms up in mock victory and made a sound like crowds cheering. I giggled and took the bagel out of my mouth to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Have a good day, pumpkin."

I smiled at his nickname. "I'll try, dad. But I make no guarantees about the kids whose faces I punch. "

"Alice," He warned.

"Chill out, dad. I was joking. "

I grabbed the keys to my Porsche and walked out the door. I had gotten my Porsche as a birthday present from my dad. That and a motorcycle that I had eyed every time we passed the dealership. But I loved my Porsche more than I liked my motorcycle—for pure reason it was faster.

I bit into my bagel as I got into the car. After I turned the key in the ignition my phone went off.

"Crap, crap, crap." I mumbled while holding the bagel in my mouth and looking through my bag. My hand finally landed on my phone and I looked at the screen. It was Bella Swan, my best friends girlfriend.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Alice. Can you come pick me up? My truck won't start."

"Did you try Edward?""  
"He didn't answer."

"Of course he didn't." I muttered.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing. I'll be there in five minutes." I hung up before she could object.

I have fifteen minutes until school starts, if I go at the maximum speed limit I can get there in three minutes, get to school in eight minutes and still have four minutes to get to class.

I drove quickly to get Bella's and she got into my car fast. "You so owe me." I told her backing out of her driveway and speeding to school.

I jumped out of my car when we got to school and ran up the steps to get to my locker not even bothering to see if Bella had gotten out. I ran up the steps to get to my locker. I had gotten here two minutes earlier than planned, so I have six minutes to get to class. I dumped my biology, English, and Spanish book in my locker and grabbed my math binder, math book, history textbook, and writing book for common skills (It's a writing class).

The bell rung just as I took my seat in history. My first class of the day.

The teacher, Mr. Ashland, took attendance and said to pair up for reading the fifth chapter.

I saw every girl in the room, save Rosalie and Bella; go over to Jasper to ask to be his partner.

"Sorry girls. I already have a partner." He told them, letting a smug smile spread over his face.

One of his followers, Lauren Mallory, got a pouty look on her face. "Who?"

"Alice." He smiled politely at them and came to sit at the desk next to mine.

"Hello Alice. How are you today?"

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Um… I'm tired." I told him.

"Oh," He said. "You wanna work with me?" He asked.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope." He popped the 'P'.

"Then I guess so."

We started working silently, but we both kept sneaking glances of each other when we thought the other wasn't looking.

"Did you get the answer to number six?" I asked him.

"The battle of Gettysburg and The battle of Shiloh." He responded.

"Oh. What page is that on?"

"One hundred sixty two. Third paragraph from the top."

I just stared at him. How did he do that?

He looked up at me. "What?" He didn't snap at me he asked just because he was curious.

"How did you remember that?"

He shrugged and reached out to my face. He moved one of my hairs behind my ear. He made sure to let his hand slide against my skin.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "The hair was sticking out, it was annoying me."

My mouth formed an 'O'.

We continued working for the rest of class and finished up with five minutes to spare.

"So for the parade should I pick you up or do you want to meet there?"

"If you pick me up you'll probably have to go through questioning with my dad…."

"It'll happen eventually, might as well get it over with."

I nodded. "So it starts at twelve. Do you want to pick me up a ten? Maybe we could do something before?"

"Sounds good." He told me.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. The bell rung and I grabbed all my stuff and shoved it into my backpack.

The rest of the day passed by quickly without anything interesting happened. Until I got to my car. I was driving home alone; Bella had asked Edward to take her home. So I didn't have to do that. But anyway, once I walked to my car Lauren Mallory showed up.

"Can I help you?" I asked her, searching for my car keys.

"Yeah. You can stay the hell away from Jasper."

I looked up at her. "No can do, cupcake. Jasper and I are going to the homecoming parade together. I'm not ditching him."

"He's mine." He growled. No kidding. She _growled._

"Really? Your blood related?"

"No." She told me.

"You're married?"

She shook her head.

"Are you legally bonded by court law?"

"No."

"Then, honey, he ain't yours." I smiled a sickeningly sweet smile and continued looking through my bag for my keys.

Before I could see what was happening she threw a red slushie at me.

I stopped looking through my bag and looked at my clothes.

"Stay. Away. From. _Jasper._" She hissed.

"You little bitch." I screeched. I ran over to where she was standing and started clawing at her face while she clawed back. I felt a strong pair of arms, similar to the ones in my dream last night pick me up and drag me away for Lauren.

"Put me DOWN!" The person threw me over his shoulder. "I started clawing and hitting his back desperately trying to get away. "Put me down! Put me down! I wanna kill that bitch! Let me go!" I kept screaming and clawing and pounding, but he didn't put me down. He just stopped.

"Alice. Stop hitting me. It's not doing you any good."

I froze my fists mid-air. _Jasper._

"Jasper?"

"Yes, Alice?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to save you from detention and getting sued." He set me down in front of him, but held on to me so I couldn't run. "What happened?"

"She told me to stay away from you so I told her there was no way in hell I was going to stay away from you cause we're going to the homecoming parade together and she was like 'you are going to stay away from him' and I'm like 'uh no I am not' and she got all pissed and threw a slushie at me."

Jasper looked at me, then tilted his head to the side. Then he brought his face down to mine and kissed my lips softly.

He brought his head back to look at me. "Well, at least she chose a good flavor."

He smiled at me.

I stayed frozen. Jasper Hale just kissed me. Jasper friken Hale just _kissed _me!

"Should I not have done that?" He asked me.

"No… I mean… you … well… I mean you…." I struggled at finding my answer. "I like when you kiss me!" I blurted out.

Ack! What did I just do? Stupid brain. Idiotic brain! Why, brain, why?

A grin spread on his face and I swooned.

That's right. I swooned. There's something wrong with me.

"Can I kiss you again?"

I could only nod as he brought his face down to mine and kissed me tenderly. He brought his hands to my face and caressed my cheek.

It's too soon for this. Why am I letting him kiss me? He's not supposed to kiss me until our first date! Or something like that…. I've never been on a date before so I'm only assuming. But you only kiss when you're in love, and I am _not _in love with Jasper. I like him, and I've liked him since school started, which was four months ago. But he's arrogant! But he's so goddamn hot! Oh, why can't he do the noble thing and suck? Wait… no I don't mean suck! I really don't mean suck! No! Brain, stop laughing!

He kissed me one last time before he pulled away. "Why don't we go and clean this up, ok?"

I nodded at him. I wasn't able to speak after the kiss he just gave me. As all the girls say: Jasper Hale will always leave you speechless.


End file.
